InuTaisho's Daughter
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: InuTaisho has a daughter! Sesshoumaru actually likes the idea! Inuyasha picks on her... but why? Why is Naraku hanging around? RR Flames welcome LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Prolouge: The Relationship and Pregnancy

Hello everyone... I have redone a bit of this chapter. I will continue to do so until the last 'posted' chapter and then I will update this thing lol.

Summary: Inu-Taishou has a daughter? How and why did this happen? What connection does she have with Kagome? Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a sister? Oh boy, what happens when they meet?

**Disclaimer: I only own Yuki!**

**Prolouge: The Relationship and Pregnancy**

**  
**  
What happens if Inu-Taisho had an affair that no one knew of, which produced a child, a girl. Wanting to keep her and her mother safe he opens a portal, and tells her to tell the girl about him when she gets old enough. At the mature age of 18 she suddenly gets thrown back into the past to meet dear old dad, but he is already dead, instead she meets Sesshoumaru.

But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me back up and explain to you what has happened. I hope this will help you understand better about the situation of it all. InuTaisho's first mate was dead although the body was never found, his second mate just gave birth and his mistress was pregnant. Wanting to keep his mistress safe he opens a portal.

Our setting is in a wide field with a newly built well, a portal open right beside it. InuTaisho and Hana stood in front of it holding hands, not wanting to let go of each other.

" Do you love me?" asked Hana.

" Yes love, I will always love you." InuTaisho said honestly, with his love shinning in his brillant gold eyes.

" Then why do you have to send me away? Why do I have to leave you? Why do I have to go? Why can't I stay here with you on this side of the portal? Please my love, don't send me away." Hana sobbed.

" Because, you know that I am a demon and you are human, I am mated to a human already and you and the child you carry would be in grave danger."

" So? That shouldn't matter, I love you and how do you know of this 'future' place anyway?"

" It does matter because I already have a hanyou son. You are pregant and we do not know if she will be born human, hanyou or InuYoukai like me. Since you are the little sister of Midoriko you could have some of her power and then that would be passed to our child, which could make her the same power or even more powerful then Midoriko or even myself." he explained. " And I know of this future place because I have ' seen ' it. I have dreamed of this place and I know its real."

" Alright my love, but will I ever see you again?"

" Yes, love you will see me everyday in our child and I will visit occasionally through the portal but I must decide for myself when it will be safe to come."

" Of course love. I love you so much, my beautiful Demon Lord."

" And I love you, my graceful blossom." ( I know its corny but oh well :P)

" Until we meet again love." she said as she stepped through the portal.

The portal closed, right there and then the Great Dog Demon Lord went down on his knees and prayed to Kami that his mistress and daughter would be safe until he could see them again. As he stood he had a small glisten in his eye. A lone tear fell off of his cheek and no more followed that one.

InuTaisho turned and headed back to the Western Lands and back to his mate and new born pup. He sped through the trees, his mind on Hana and his unborn pup. Wondering if they would be safe and out of harms way. He knew something was going to happen, he didn't know when but he knew if they had stayed they would be dead.

InuTaisho came to the gates of his collasal castle. The guards bowed and opened them for him. On the other side stood his mate, hanyou son and full blooded demon son. Waiting patiently for him to return. His mate had _THAT_ look in her eyes, like she knew what he had done.

" So, **_MATE_**, you have gotten rid of your Mistress." Iyazoi said in a delicate whisper.

" Yes." was all he said as he walked past her and patted a small Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to one side and looked at his father's retreating back. He then looked at his fathers new _'mate'_ and the new pup.

' _They made Father sad. I smelt it, he had tears in his eyes at one point_.' Sesshoumaru thought and followed after his father. ( I know he is kinda stiff and all but hey... oh well)

Sesshoumaru caught up with his father and followed him into his study. Sesshoumaru closed the door softly after they entered. InuTaisho sat at his desk and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit and wait for him to speak.

" Sesshoumaru, you are young yes. You are also old enough to know that I had a Mistress, am I correct?"

" Yes, father. She was always nice to me and gave me sweets when you said no." he said and looked down when he realized what he had just said.

InuTaisho chuckled and said that she would do that sort of thing, he then looked at Sesshoumaru and told him to look up and look him in the eye. Sesshoumaru promptly did what he was told, affraid to anger his father.

" Sesshoumaru, I have to tell you. Hana is pregnant with my pup. I sent her away but when the pup is of a certain age she will be brought back here. I want you to do me a favor if I am no longer around."

" Yes, father but you will be around forever." he said as a matter of fact.

" Son, listen. I will not be around forever. I must tell you this. Something bad is going to happen and I don't know when or what. I just know it will happen. If I die I want you to train as hard as you can. I want you to be more skillful then you already are."

" Yes, father but I don't see what this has to do with Mistress Hana."

" When the girl is brought back from where I sent them I want you to seek her out and train her to use this." he said pulling out Sou'unga.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he questioned his father. Would she be able to handle it, would she be able to fight the sword itself, would she even want it. InuTaisho became angry with all these questions. He said that she would have it none-the-less and she would be able to yield the sword.

Sesshoumaru eyed Sou'unga greedily. Wanting it for himself, but knowing that his father wouldn't give it to him without a fight he decided to drop it for the moment. He could always keep it and just give the _'girl'_ some stupid normal sword. As if reading his thoughts his fathers voice boomed...

" Sesshoumaru... I will make sure she gets this sword and she alone can yield it. This sword will be her birthright. She will be the youngest of three children. You are my heir, so you get the Western Lands and title. Inuyasha is my Second son, upon my death he becomes your heir until you can produce one of your own. But Sesshoumaru, she will be my one and only daughter, and baby of the family. I know not of what she will look like or what her scent will be... but I promise you... she will be back."

Sesshoumaru nodded to his father and stood knowing he was dismissed. He walked down the halls thinking about what his father had just said. The _'girl'_ would get Sou'unga, thats not fair. He would go on and think this for many years to come. But he would do as he was told, he would just have to find a way to make Her give up her birthright.

**Three months later** ( I know I am skipping some but nothing happens within that time except Sesshoumaru training... and I dunno what to put lmao)

InuTaisho stepped through the portal and walked up to the house that his mistress and child occupied. He walked up the stairs and quietly knocked on the door. His daughter wasn't very old and knew she was sleeping. Hana slowly opened the door and what she saw made her cry out in surprise. As she finished screaming her head off the pup woke howling bloody murder.

InuTaisho cringed and raised an eyebrow ( Sesshy got it from Daddy). Hana quickly ran and scooped up her daughter in her arms and brought the still wailing pup to her father. That is when he noticed that she was beautiful, she had his hair color and facial markings with a small ice blue crescent on her forehead.

Hana handed the crying babe to InuTaisho and as soon as the baby was fully in his arms she stopped crying and looked at the person holding her. She had his eyes, also. She stared at the man holding her and cocked her head to the side. InuTaisho traced her markings on her face and then moved to trace a pointed ear. She was InuYoukai, she yawned and eyed the hand near her.

She took the finger offered her and bit. InuTaisho looked at Hana and said that she had a good grip, the grip of a good fighter, and that she bites hard also. Hana looked at him and said yes dear **I KNOW**. InuTaisho looked at her and smiled. He asked her if she had named the pup yet and she said no, that she was waiting on him to do it. The pup had been born for a few hours.

" Let us call her, Yuki. She is the meaning, she is lucky."

" And her hair like like that of her fathers'... snowy."

" Yes."

He held his daughter a bit longer and then handed her back to Hana, the child fused and cried a bit before InuTaisho said to his daughter in the language only he and her understood.

_: Quite, Behave. Sleep my pup. Sleep Yuki.:_

_: Da: she questioned._

_: Yes Yuki, now sleep, I must go:_

_: **NOOOOOOO**:_

Hana stood patiently, hearing growls, yips, grunts, gurgles and barks from her daughter and her lover. She was startled when Yuki started growling loudly and barked once at the end. She looked up to InuTaisho and saw his grim face. He looked to her and told her that Yuki was already attached to him. All of the growling had made something click in Hana's consciousness... she had heard that before.

She asked if that was a good thing or bad and he said a little of both because he wouldn't be around much and she would miss him greatly. So it would be best if he didn't show up for a long time. Hana was distressed at the news but took it in with heavy heart.

InuTaisho stayed for awhile more and then decided it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye to Hana and then growled an I love you, be good and behave to his daughter. InuTaisho left quickly, with a sad smile on his face. He couldn't help but feeling that this would be the last time they saw him alive.

_'Be careful my love and please take care of yourself.' _Hana thought as tears silently slid down her face.

* * *

Hey well that will be it for awhile I hope you all like it... I worked extra hard on this one.. I kinda like it... can you guess who Yuki is? Hint hint lol... Please Read and Review... Let me know what you think...

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter One: She Has Grown

Hiya.. Long time no see, ne? Well I hope you guys like this chapter... some years have passed lol... On with the story and oh... thanks to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or any of the Inu cast but I do own Yuki and Hanna... so far... and I do not own My Immortal by Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter One: She has grown**

As we come into our scene we see a young demoness about the age of 6 human years but in reality she is much older. She is 60 in Demon years. She is slumbering peacefully when all of a sudden she starts thrashing about in her sleep, whining...

" No, watch out! Daddy!"

She woke with a start, drenched in sweat, wondering if that was real or not. She had been having these dreams for a couple of weeks now and she didn't understand why. Her father is fine, last time he visited her, he said that everything was fine, and even Princes Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came to see their new sister.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**  
**  
_InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were all on their way to the small but quaint cottage, with plenty of yard for her daughter to play in. Inuyasha was about to complain about when they were going to meet Yuki when a white ball ran into Lord InuTaisho screaming..._

That had happened a month ago. Her father should be back for another visit any day now. She got up and took a bath in the hot springs stationed not to far from her room. She got dressed in a beautiful blue and silver kimono with a gold obi. She then went outside and played with the flowers and butterflies. She felt a pressence and turned, finding her oldest brother behind her. She smiled and ran to him, hugging him tight around the middle.

She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't smiling, she then knew something had happened and her worst nightmares came true, literally. She looked deep into eyes that looked so much like her fathers and hers, she knew... she started crying and ran. Sesshoumaru easily caught up to her but she did something he didn't know she could do. She put up a miko barrier and summoned a cloud, just as he was able to do at that age, just without the barrier.

He could do nothing but watch as she flew away. He knew where she would go. She would go to her mothers people. She would be safe and thats all he cared about. He hoped she would be anyway. He walked to the small cottage and told Hana what had happened. She cried and told him thank you for telling her as soon as he could. He turned and left without another word. Forgetting to give her the sword that she had inheirited. The Sou'unga was hers and hers alone, only she could truely control the monster of a sword.

**12 years later**

" Yes Aunt Maggie I know. I will be safe. You and I both know that I can take care of myself. I just wish to see someone again, thats all." she said turning around and walking slowly into the forest.

_'I need to know, I have to get rid of these fucking dreams_.' she thought sadly.

**_--I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone--  
_**  
He had been haunting her for 12 years now, and it was starting to become a nuisance. Over those 12 years she learned how to mask all emotion and hide it from anyone. No one knew what she was thinking or feeling. She wouldn't let anyone near her heart and she trained. Oh yes, she trained hard. She wanted revenge and if her brothers happened to get revenge then she would just fight evil or something.

She glided through the forest as quiet as a mouse, not even the animals knew she was there. She wore a black hooded cape so that no one knew what was underneath it. As she walked stealthly her mind wandered...

**_-- These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase--  
_**  
She thought of how her father and her would spend their time, talking, playing, laughing. He even started to train her. She still remembered the way he smelled of spice and and pine. That triggered another memory, Sesshoumaru smelled of pine and outdoors, while Inuyasha smelled of spice and sorrow.

She knew he got teased for being a Hanyou. She was always nice to him but for that one time she bit him for pointing at her, and let me tell you, he didn't do it again. Last she heard of him, he was pinned to a tree by his ningen lover.

Last she heard of Sesshoumaru, ( through the grapevine, lmao) he had taken in a little ningen girl he had brought back to life. She was close to the border of the Western Lands, she got to the border and steped into her brothers lands farther, and sat... waiting for him to come to her...

' 5...4...3...2..1.'

" What do you think you are doing in my lands? Who are you and what do you want?"

" I am hurt, you don't remember me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and again asked who this Demon was. He commanded for 'them' to show 'themselves'. She said no and told him to use his nose, that he was suppose to be a dog and didn't even smell her scent yet. He was taken back by the brazeness of this 'bitch'. He closed his eyes alittle and inhaled deeply. Spice and Sakura blossoms. What he got was a shock!

" You can't be her! She died in a fire 10 years ago."

" So much you know." she said and pulled down her hood.

What he saw, he couldn't believe how much she looked like InuTaisho, only more femine. She had the markings on her cheeks that InuTaisho had, her hair was in the same style but longer, and her mood was different, more icy then their fathers. She was beautiful and he got his protective youkai barging in **AGAIN**! He didn't want anyone to look at his sister, she is too good for them...

He took her by the hand and summonded his cloud and off they were, he pulled her hood up and told her to keep quiet. She asked him if he was ashamed of her for being half-sister. He said no, he didn't need all of his army chasing after his sister right now. That made her laugh and relax. She then said that she could fly on her own and he told her that it was good to have her back, hugging her in the process.

Only she brought out that side of him, the tender loving side that no one saw. He looked down to his little sister( which wasn't far, him being 6'3 and her being 6'0 even). He smiled to her and rested his head on her head and asked what had happened...while he said this he remembered caring for her like no other...

**_--When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me--_  
**  
"... and I trained like Father wanted me too, but I have a question for you... Sesshoumaru? Sesshy?"

" Hn, what?"

" Were you even listening to me?"

" Sorry, little one, go one what were you saying?"

" Ugh, never mind."

" Yuki..."

' _Oh, he just had to go and use **THE** tone_.' she thought rolling her eyes. ' _Just like the good old days."  
_  
" Fine, I stated with Aunt Maggie for a few years then went on my own way, then I trained like Father wanted me too, but I have a question for you..."

" You trained?" raising an eyebrow, their Father was famous for.

" Yes, Brother Dear I did... now let me ask you... What happened to Inuyasha?"

A deep growl could be heard from her older brother. She looked at him and asked again. All he would say is that Inuyasha disgraced the family by mating a ningen and then they got tricked by a half breed, named Naraku. She got the hint that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't get along anymore, they barely got along last time.

They made it to the castle and landed softly in the courtyard. The courtyard was practically empty. Just two guards who instantly knew that the person with Lord Sesshoumaru was a female** AND** she was pure Demoness too! Sesshoumaru gave them both looks that said 'Try and you die'.

Even though Sesshoumaru gave them The Glare, they still watched his baby sister. Sesshoumaru draped a protective arm around his sisters shoulders, the guards on the other hand took it wrong but still the outcome was what he wished. They left her alone, and for a good reason. They didn't want to make their Lord mad.

They made their way along the corridors and maze-like hallways. They came to the second best room in the castle, because the best was his. He followed her inside her room and asked her if it was suitable. She of course agreed that it was more then suffiencent. Sesshoumaru then informed her to rest because dinner would be in a couple of hours and she would need her rest if she was to meet Rin.

She steped more inside the room and looked around. She noticed there was a painting on the wall above the headboard. She walked over to it, and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It was a painting that Sesshoumaru had told her about when she was young.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**  
**  
_" Our Father loves you so much, he even had a painting done and hung it in the room you are to have if you ever come home. It has him in the middle, then Me to his right and Inuyasha to his left, with you sitting on his lap."_

_" How did Father have that done? It never happened."_

_" Imagination, little one. That is how."_

_" What is imagination?"_

_" Imagination is where..."_

She was jolted out of her little flashback by a timmid knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to find a small toadlike creature. She couldn't help but put a small smirk on, she would bet all the world he didn't recognize her.

" Hello Jaken, what do you want?"

" How do you know of me? Is my reputation that great?" he asked puffing up his chest.

" No stupid, its me."

" Stupid? Stupid! Who do you think you are!"

" It would be wise to calm your tone, Toad-man."

" Oh! My Lady Yuki! Forgive an old fool." he said his eyes bugging out of his head and bowing to the floor.

" Did you miss me, Jaken?"

" Of course I did, My Lady."

Believe it or not, they were friends and Yuki was the only one to ever call him Toad-man. It is hard to believe but Jaken had liked Yuki from the start, not out of fear but because she was always nice to him and had saved him from his Lord on one of their many trips to visit her. Jaken had been with Sesshoumaru for a very long time.

He stood once more staring at Yuki, she asked what he had came for and he gave her the message he was supposed to. Saying that Lord Sesshoumaru thought that she would like to have a bath at the hotsprings nearby. She said yes and he said he could show her but she said no that she would be fine without him. That being said Jaken left to go find his Lord.

She shut the door and started looking through the closet that was there and found a beautiful Blue, Silver and Gold Kimono. It had cresent moons and stars emboidered into one side of it. All of the kimono was a royal midnight blue with gold trim around the collar, sleeves and hem, the cresents and moons were silver. She gathered her clothes and headed out into the hallway.

She followed her nose to a hotsprings close to her chambers and soaked for a few minutes, finally deciding she was clean she got out and dried off but before getting dressed she tucked a dagger into the sheath that was straped to her thigh her father had given it to her when she was but a pup and another smaller dagger that went into the sheath at her ankle.

When she got to her room, she went to the vanity and sat. She brushed her long silvery locks. She then layed down on her bed, ready to relax. Before long she was fast asleep and dreaming again of those horrid nightmares of her father being killed. Then it would skip to a happy memory, one of her father holding her as a pup, his face close her hers, his happy eyes smiling down on her, then telling her to go to sleep.

**_-- You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me--  
_**  
She woke up crying, missing her father so much, it hurt so bad. All she could do was wish she had more time with him. She then felt so angry at Sesshoumaru, He had gotten to know their father so much better. Then she felt sorrow and grief, for she had been alone most of her life. After she left that day, she went to live with her aunt for a month before the grief was too much and she wanted to be on her own.

**_-- These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase--_**

She felt so alone without her father to make her happy. She had had a bond with him that not even Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could even fathom. InuTaisho had once told her that she was his reason for being happy because of the betrayal of his mate and some people rebelling in his land. She would close her eyes at night and picture him the way he was, the way he would look when they would sit in the grass and talk, talk of anything.

**_--I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me I've been alone all along--  
_**  
She cried her heart out, she was crying so hard that her throat hurt, her sides hurt and her pillow was soaked. She thought of how much she missed her father and cried more. Until she felt strong arms circle her slim waist, she looked up into her brothers eyes and he knew what she had been dreaming, what she had been thinking.

_:hush now, all will be fine: _Sesshoumaru growled out, trying to calm his crying sister.

She layed her head on his chest and cried into her brothers clothing. He just held her until her tears stoped and her eyes dried. He said to her then that their father was so proud of her and that he bragged about you to everyone he knew. That made her smile and she nodded, standing and going to the basin, pouring water and washing her face. She said thanks. She couldn't help but think of the note her mother left and if she should give it to Sesshoumaru.

**_Flashback_**

_'Mama, I am home! I am sorry about staying away so long!' Screamed Yuki coming into her old home._

_Yuki couldn't help but notice the house looked as if nothing had been touched in months. She had been gone for two months so that means her mother would have had to leave at the same time. Yuki searched the house for any signs of struggle and found none... but she did find a note on the kitchen table addressed to her. She opened the letter... only to find it was from her mother._

_My Dearest Yuki,_

_I am sorry for having to leave but I must be alone. I hope this letter finds you well. Know that me and your father loved you more than you will ever know. The reason behing my leaving is because I have finally remembered the mystery of my past. I am your mother... but I am also the mother of another child... my only son... Sesshoumaru. I was in one of the many villages we looked after when I was blind sided by a nasty hanyou. He cursed me before I even had the chance to react. I was turned human and my memories erased. I was mated to your father and even he managed to take that away. I believe the hanyou's name was Naraku. The vile beast had a burn scar in the shape of a spider on his back. Now, that I have my memories back I have to find the horrible beast and get my revenge. I love you and please when you see your brother give him this note._

_I love you both so much_

_H_

**_EndFlashback_**

He then told her that she has a guest waiting to see her.

" Who?"

" If you must know it is..."

Thats all folks... well for the time being... hope you liked.. lemme know.. I ain't getting many reviews... I am trying to redo as many of my stories as possible in such a short amount of time... thanks... review please...

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne

" Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Lord InuTaisho never let anyone do that to him. He hardly touched anyone. When the fuss was over they noticed a small demoness in their father's arms, smiling up into the Great Demon Lords face. They could tell that she was of their line. Purely femine, delicate and absolutely beautiful. She looked beyond her father's shoulders and noticed the boys.

When Yuki hid her face in her fathers chest, he knew that she had seen her half-siblings. ( No armor by the way). He looked down at his daughter and brought her face up to his and looked back at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, signaling them to come forward and meet her. Sesshoumaru was the first to get the courage.

" Yuki, daughter. Meet your brother, Sesshoumaru."

Yuki slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho put her down on the ground and she slowly made her way to her oldest brother. When she stood in front of him, she made a gracious curtsy. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and said...

" It is a pleasure to meet you." After those words came out of his mouth, he realised they were true.

Sesshoumaru liked Yuki better then Inuyasha, and she didn't look like a half breed either. Nope she was definately full blooded youkia. Afterall, her mother was another InuYoukai like his father, so that wasn't so bad. She straightened from her curtsy and said to him...

" The pleazzer is all mine." lookin to her father for approval.

Her father smiled slightly and nodded. Sesshoumaru surpressed a small grin of his own. Oh he did like his sister. She had manners, more then Inuyasha ever thought about having. Inuyasha then stepped forward and said...

" Hi, I am InuWasha, and I am a wittle older then you. Haha!" he did this pointing in her face.

" Daddy says its not nice to point." she said and leaned forward and bit his finger.

" Ouch! You nasty girl!" he said and lunged at her.

Before he could get to her though, Sesshoumaru intercepted and was now holding his baby sister in his protective grip. ( I know that doesn't sound like him but tough cookie). Yuki looked up to him and grined big for him. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. That did bring a grin out of him and he put her down. InuTaisho glared at his youngest son, promising punishment later. He couldn't help but be shocked at how Sesshoumaru had treated Yuki. They all went inside and had a meal and tea. They left that night and all was good, except for a very unhappy InuHanyou, still holding his bruised finger.

**END FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter Two: Guess Who?

Hiya peoples... back yet again for another chapter lol.. hope you like... but I have to say that my stories... all of them.. yes are kinda graphic but if you don't like that kinda stuff please let me know... loves... hehe Oh and No I do not own the lyrics to the song Im a Slave 4U by Britney Spears. I know I know.. but it fit this chapter :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.. duh... fuckin retards. No.. not you my lovely reviewers and readers... wish I did own Sesshoumaru -author thinks-**

**Sesshoumaru**: _You can not own this Sesshoumaru, wench._

**Author**: _raises eyebrow hehe..._

**Sesshoumaru**: _gulps and runs_

**Author: I suppose you wanna read the chapter, ne?**_ runs after Sesshoumaru licking her lips, hehehe.. come ere' Sesshy_

* * *

_Then: She cried her heart out, she was crying so hard that her throat hurt, her sides hurt and her pillow was soaked. She thought of how much she missed her father and cried more. Until she felt strong arms circle her slim waist, she looked up into her brothers eyes and he knew what she had been dreaming, what she had been thinking._

_She layed her head on his chest and cried into her brothers clothing. He just held her until her tears stoped and her eyes dried. He said to her then that their father was so proud of her and that he bragged about you to everyone he knew. That made her smile and she nodded, standing and going to the basin, pouring water and washing her face. She said thanks. He then told her that she has a guest waiting to see her._

_" Who?"_

_" If you must know it is..."_

**Chapter Three: Guess who?**

" Well... are you going to tell me who?" Yuki asked crossing her arms over her chest.

" Get straightened out and meet me out in the hallway and we shall go see this guest."

" Fine." she said rolling her eyes, she had gotten that trait from her mother.

Sesshoumaru got up, turned and left her room. Closing the door softly he waited semi-patiently for his baby sister to come out of her room. He of course wondered what was taking her so long, and started pacing, which was a bad habit of his father's.

Yuki stood and went to her closet. She rumaged through, trying to find something she liked. Something odd caught her eye. It was a strange kimono. She pulled it out and gazed at its dark beauty. It was blood red with black cresents along the hem and along the slits on the sides of the skirt. Along with the collar and sleeves, they held the same design.

Finding it perfect she slipped out of what she was wearing and slid the silk clothing over her body. It covered everything that needed to be covered but showed everyone that she was not a child, but a woman. A beautiful one at that. The black brought out her silvery hair and the red brought out the golden hues of her eyes.

She slipped on a pair of black silk slippers and fixed her hair into a lovely bun, but some of her bangs fell out of their place and floated softly on her porcealen cheeks. She walked to the door and was about to open it when it was jerked open by a very annoyed Sesshoumaru.

" Are you done ye... What in the hell are you wearing?"

" It was in the closet... I happen to like it."

" You are not and I repeat **ARE NOT** wearing that."

" My dear brother, you can do nothing to stop me." she said and walked past him.

" Its a good job I love you, you brat."

" I know." was all she said.

Sesshoumaru offered her his arm and she took it, looking up into his still annoyed eyes. She was the only one to ever get by with disobeying him. It had always been so and always shall be that way. He looked down to her and realised why he was so protective of her. She looked like a mix between their father and his mother. With that his eyes opened wider and he stared down at her.

" Why are you staring, Sesshy. That is extremely rude you know."

" You look a lot like my mother."

That statement made her pause and stare at him. She had asked him on several occasions what had happened to her and he would never answer her. Still she persisted and asked again... all he could say is that she had disappeared years and years ago. What was her name she asked suddenly startling him, he barely showed it. He stopped walking and turned to her... His eyes almost popped out of his head...

" Her name was...

" Bout' time ya got here ya fuckin' slow ass snobby good for nuthin'... **_OooooOOohhhh..._** who do we have here?" Inuyasha said finally taking a good look at the person who was with Sesshoumaru.

" You!... You...! I thought you died?" he said cocking his head to the side with a look of pure confusion on his face.

" You will learn to watch you tongue, Half-breed." Sesshoumaru snarled.

" Fuck off, girl wanna-be."

" Now, now. Its not nice to call someone names, exspecially when you two look so much alike." Yuki said and walked into the dinning hall.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood there opened mouthed. Did she just say that they both look like girls or was she saying that Inuyasha calling Sesshoumaru a girl was just as bad as calling himself one?( lmao... what do you think?)They would have to find that out later wouldn't they. They walked into the room after Yuki and stood there looking around.

" Ok, so why am I here, Fluffy-sama?" Inuyasha used the old pet name.

" For the presentation of Yuki's inheiritence."

" You can't mean to tell me that you are actually going to give a **GIRL**, something like that!"

" Father wished it, so yes, I am."

Yuki turned to look at her brothers and cocked her head to the side like Inuyasha had done earlier. She looked to them and said ...

" What inhieritence?"

Sesshoumaru turned and walked to a very large painting of what appeared to be Yuki, but that wouldn't be right. Sesshoumaru moved the painting to the side and opened a hidden compartment. As he turned he showed her what he was talking about, in his hands was a long wooden box.

" This inhieritence, Father wanted me to give it to you as soon as he died but you ran off and I haven't seen you since. So now is the chance to give to you what is rightfully yours."

" You can't do that! She won't know how to control the damn thing. Sesshoumaru you fuck nut you know this is wrong! Give it to me and I can deal with it."

_:Inuyasha, be quiet: _Sesshoumaru growled out, getting annoyed with the way Inuyasha was treating Yuki.

" It is rightfully hers. Just as Tetsusaiga is rightfully yours and Tenseiga is rightfully mine, and dear little half-breed don't even bother bringing Toukijin in this matter. I had that made for myself."

Inuyasha knowing he wouldn't be able to even get near the sword huffed. Sesshoumaru jestured for Yuki to come to the table that was set in the middle of the room. She slowly walked forward and stopped when she reached it. Sesshoumaru told her to open it and she shook her head. She didn't want to open it yet. She told him to open it for her and he told her no, that it was her task to do, and that she needed to open it for herself. But what they failed to see is that Inuyasha suddenly stood a little straighter then usual. He had an air of power about him that showed more then the _'regular'_ Inuyasha even posessed.

Before they even realised what was going on, Inuyasha had taken the box and leaped out the window and ran for the safety of the forest, and kept running. Sesshoumaru tried to go after him but it seemed as though Inuyasha was meant to get away with that sword, felt like someone was preventing him purposely from catching him. That idea did not set well with Sesshoumaru. He turned to Yuki and preceeded to tell her all about the Sou'unga and that Lord InuTaisho had wanted her to have it. Yuki, enraged at Inuyasha for stealing from her something so precious, vowed to take back what was hers.

" I am going after the little rat, and when I catch him I am going to beat him within an inch of his half-breed existence." she said storming out of the room.

Heading off to her room to get some _'things'_ she would need on her journey, Sesshoumaru stopped her and told her about what he had felt when he tried to go after Inuyasha. She turned to him and told him that she didn't care about what was out there. She was properly armed. She showed him when they got to her chambers. She walked to her bed and pulled out two oddly shaped boxes. She layed them on the bed and opened one at a time. She pulled out both items, which he noticed to be two finely made blades.

" You were trained how to use a Dao?"

" What do you think Father did with all the time we spent together. He taught me more then the Dao, but enough of that for right now." she said strapping the two swords to her back. ( Making an X ). She then lifted her leg and showed him the dagger that was hidden there, and she told him she had some among other places. He believed her and didn't need her to show him, at least thats what he said. She turned and looked at her older brother, and asked if he was going to go with her.

" I must decline. I have things that need to be done and I must prepare for our training session as soon as you get back."

" Alright, I shouldn't be too long. I will be back as fast as I can."

They walked to the front door in silence, but as they neared the front gate he turned to her and told her in a very serious manner that is Sesshoumaru ( LMAO ), Be Careful and Don't Let The Bastard Get The Best Of You. She snickered to that comment and kissed his cheek.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

He watched her as she summoned her cloud beneath her feet, so much like his mother. He thought quietly to himself for a bit, a look of pure hatered on his beautifully chiseled face. ( come on girls, you know he is sexy! lmao )

' _That little bitch, Iyazoi, Inuyasha's mother did something dispicable. She was so power hungry and greedy for nobility. She did something so terrible. She poisioned my mother and held her captive. She lived. Oh yes she did. But everyone thought she had died, including my father. When Father mated that slut of a ningen and got her with child. Iyazoi let my mother go and sent her to live with her family. In truth Iyazoi was jealous that my mother was a full blooded InuYoukai and had the love of the most powerful of the Lords._

_She decided to get what she wanted by doing her 'deed'. Shortly before Inuyasha was born, Father found Mother again. They of course did everything in their power to get Iyazoi out of their life but she threatened my life, Inuyasha's life and that of my mother. So of course they did nothing and Father went and got his 'mistress' pregnant and sent her away to keep her safe. Turns out that my 'half-sister' isn't really my half-sister but my fullblooded, real-life sister. Hana was my mother, but has disappeared yet again_.' (He doesn't know about the note. Everything will be explained fully later on... promise)

He turned and walked at a liesurely pace back to his study to go over documents that needed his attention and to ponder when he should tell Yuki what he had known since before she was born. There are only two people alive who know Yuki is his real sister and those people are himself and his mother Hana who was currently **M.I.A**. (Missing In Action... sounded good lmao). He had a servent bring him some sake, by the feeling of the headache currently working its way to the surface, he would need it.

_'I can't help but have a strange feeling something is going to happen that will change her dramatically. When she comes back she won't be the same, but I swear if that little, no good, foul mouthed, half-breed harms **MY** sister I will have his head for my dinner_.' he thought with pure venom.

**Yuki's POV**

She flew swiftly over the forest. By the looks of it she would be nearing the village where the little brat stayed. She decided not to startle anyone and landed before she got to the village. She slowly walked up to the village, the towns people staring at her with both Fear and Awe. All of them going back into their huts and looking through their crudely built windows. She raised her head a bit and inhaled deeply. His sent was stale, he was here before he came to the Western Lands. Hasn't been here since. Maybe his friends would know something. She continued walking until she heard a shout of...

" Who are you and what do you want!" that came from a tallish woman with long dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

" I am Yuki, and I am looking for Inuyasha." she said with as much emotion as Sesshoumaru showed Jaken on a good day ( lol ).

They stared at the demoness that stood in front of them and couldn't place her. They had never seen her before and had never heard of a royal Yuki. For she was Royal, and some how related to Sesshoumaru. The crest on her forehead told them that much. It was a silvery blue, a little darker then her hair and she had the traditional Golden orbs.

" Tell me Demoness, what business do you have with our friend?" Miroku asked politely.

" That, young monk is none of your concern. I am looking for my half-brother. Is he here or not?"

" Sesshoumaru had a sister?" Kagome whispered to Sango. All Sango could do was shrug.

" Yes, Sesshoumaru-**_SAMA_** ha_S_ a sister, your looking at her. It is very rude to talk about people when A) they are not here and B) They are standing right in front of you." she said walking forward.

" Now, you know me, who are you?" she asked them.

" I am Kagome, and the girl beside me is Sango, the man over there that is staring at your bottom is Miroku.. he is the perverted monk. The Neko-Youkai on Sango's shoulder is Kirara and the little fox demon in my arms is Shippou."

" And the Miko in the hut is?"

They all raised their eyebrows at that statement. Kagome answered her and told her it was Kaede. Yuki inhaled deeply they noticed and then said...

" A Monk, a Demon Exterminator, a little fox kit, a neko youkai and two miko's and a hanyou. What a wonderfully crazy group." she said sarcastically but if you looked into her eyes they gave her away just as they did Sesshoumaru's. She was amused.

" What did you want with Inuyasha, and how is he your half-brother?"

" Well I can answer your last question but the first is really none of your business. He is my half-brother by this: We have two different mothers.. wow.. that was hard wasn't it... " she stoped in mid sentence and sniffed the air.

Her face took on a look of pure contempt. She smelt him close and something else was with him. Something dark and forboding.

" Naraku!" Kagome whispered.

" Who is this _'Naraku'_ you speak of? Inuyasha is with him, along with something that smells of Earth and bones." Yuki whispered to Kagome, suddenly appearing out of no where. Yuki couldn't help but wonder if it was the same Naraku her mother wrote about.

" Naraku is an evil bastard, the earth and bones is a clay pot of a miko who used to live. My incarnation, Kikyou."

" Hn." Was all that was heard.

" Miroku, do you feel that?" Sango and Kagome both asked at the same time.

" Yes, I do. Its the **REAL** Naraku. What is he doing here? Why hasn't he sent a puppet or Kagura like he always does?"

Yuki was mildly confused by this but stored it away for later questions. Just as she was about to go foreward and bring Inuyasha out of the forest, he burst through. Carrying a woman that looked somewhat like Kagome. Putting her down and then unstraping something that was also tied to him. Yuki noticed that it was her sword.

" Kukukuku. Anyone loose a sword? Inuyasha showed up while I was in a meeting with the beautiful Kikyou and brought me a present." Naraku asked amused.

Naraku looked to Kagome and took off his baboon pelt head, and raised an eyebrow. Asking her silently if it was hers. All she did was shake her head. He did this in turn with everyone in order. Miroku and Sango. He failed to notice Yuki. He turned to Inuyasha and said to him...

" Speak dog, and tell me. Who is the rightful owner of this sword."

_--Baby can't you see... I'm calling... A guy like you should wear a warning... It's dangerous--_

Yuki looked at the half-breed that stood before her and the group and couldn't help where her thoughts were going. She couldn't help but feel left out at the idea that he couldn't see her, like she was invisible or something. She wanted to get his attention and didn't know why... didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She had never felt this way before. She had a feeling that it was the Naraku her mother wrote about and what made it worse... she couldn't help herself.

" Maybe it is the Demon Bitch's sword." Kikyou said.

All eyes turned to Yuki, including the ones that she wanted on her. Yuki stepped to the front of the group and called to Inuyasha.

" You no good stealing rat-ass bastard, give me** MY** sword. You have your own."she said with ice driping from every word.

Naraku looked at the beautiful Demoness that stood in front, showing no fear what-so-ever. He took in her features and his eyes widened in shock. She had the crescent of the Western Lands. She couldn't be Sesshoumaru's mate, she held the scent of innocence, she was untouched by men. She looked a lot like him though. Could she be a cousin or a sister that nobody knew of? The image of Hana popped into his mind... could she be the sister of the great lord?

Yuki could feel Naraku staring at her trying to figure her out. Well he was in for a suprise. No one ever figured her out besides her brother.. yes brother and her father. Her father told her that she was really Sesshoumaru's real sister at a young age. She loved the idea but InuTaisho had told her to tell no one. His eyes were unnerving, those ruby crimson eyes stared into her very soul, she felt like he was seeing into her very being, knew every secret she had.

_--I'm falling ...There's no escape... I can't wait ...I need a hit--_

Naraku felt like he was drowning in a pool of pure gold. Heavenly, lovely... oh so tempting gold. He hated those eyes for so many years, those eyes that look so much like Inuyasha's but different. More icy, determined, so much more femine. She was so elegant and femine, yet powerful and intimadating.

' _Must run in the family_.' Naraku thought suddenly. ' _What is happening to me. I came here to taunt the Inu-gang that Inuyasha had finally joined me when I meet this georgous creature of perfection... whoa.. wait.. I need to leave or do something... before she really gets to me... I have to figure this all out.._.'

**Normal POV**

Everyone noticed the little staring contest that Yuki and Naraku seemed to be engrossed in. No emotion showed on Yuki's face, but you could see plenty on Naraku's. There was awe, stunned shock, wonderment, curiosity... then came anger and then embarassment.

**Kagome's POV**

" **MIKO**! Hand over the rest of the Jewel and Inuyasha will go free, if you don't... he dies!"

Kagome couldn't believe what was going on.. how could something like this happen. She thought awhile before she heard another scream.. this one from Kikyou...

" Don't you dare touch him Naraku! You said I could have him!" she protected Inuyasha only to get in the way of a clawed hand.

_'He is ruthless and true to his word... only the walking dead got in his way... damn!'_ Yuki thought suddenly.

_--Baby give me it... You're dangerous... I'm loving it--_

Naraku's hand went through Kikyou. She fell to the ground with a thump and then Inuyasha slumped to the ground. With a groan he stood up and looked around him. He looked confused and then he saw who he was standing by and what was at his feet. He couldn't believe it. All he could remember was that he had been summoned to the Western Lands because Sesshoumaru wanted to see him for some reason. He didn't know what to think, so he ran.. he ran and ran and ran, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked down to see why and saw that a whip like Sesshoumaru's was around his waste. Only this whip was ice blue, his eyes slowly moved up the whip and saw something he thought he would never see again...

" **YOU**! Let me go!"

" Give me **MY** sword!"

Inuyasha looked down and noticed he still had the box, he didn't know what it was but asumed it was what she wanted. He tossed it to her and then said let me go.. yet again. She asked where he was going and he said...

" Where do you think, wench?"

" Inuyasha, What happened the last time you called me that?"

**FLASHBACK**

_" Wench, let me go! I wanna go and play. Don't touch my ears, ya stupid wench!" screamed a small Inuyasha._

_" Meanie, I was just feelin' you shouldn't be such a gwouch." said a young... very young Yuki._

_She stuck her tongue out at him and then kicked him in his shin, she then told him thats what he got for calling her names and then ran off and told Sesshoumaru what Inuyasha had said and then Sesshoumaru came over him..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha's face paled and then he looked into her eyes, that were so much like his and Sesshoumaru's. She smirked and then brought him closer to her.

" I think you need to be punished for calling me that name... half-brother!"

With that.. she summoned her cloud and went higher and higher.. Inuyasha, fearing for his life, did something stupid. He bit her, right on her arm. She yelped in suprise and droped him, she was so suprise that she herself fell out of the sky. Inuyasha righted himself just in the nick of time and ran off towards the Western Lands. Everyone could just watch at the small dot in the sky known as Yuki was quickly falling to earth. Naraku had long since been gone.

Yuki thought she was going to die. She couldn't get her cloud to come back. Something was wrong with her, something went totally wrong. She was closing in on the groung when she accepted her fate and closed her eyes. She waited for the big smash, but it never came. She landed yes, but not as hard as she thought she would, and she landed on something soft and mushy ( thats a funny word). She opened her eyes, only to meet the blood red ruby eyes of none other then Naraku. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, before he slowly slide her down his body to the ground below them.

_--Too high, can't come down ...Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round... Do you feel me now--_

'_ She is so beautiful, and her lips look so kissable_.' Naraku thought, shocking himself.

' _Kami-sama he is handsome. His lips look like silk_.' Yuki thought, blushing lightly.

He knew then that something was up with her. She had been staring at him and then looked down blushing. Was she thinking the same thing that he was? There was one way to find out but what would she do to him if he tried? Would she let him? He needed to find out what all these damn emotions were and why he was having them, and to prove it had nothing to do with the Demoness, Yuki. He did the unimaginable. He bent his head slowly to hers and softly kissed her. He could tell that it was her first kiss because she went rigid in his arms.

Seeing as how she didn't push away he bent his head again. He loved the feel of her against his body. He melded her body to his. He sliped his tongue out of his mouth and found the corner of hers, and started tracing her bottom lip asking mutely for access to her mouth. She gave him what he wanted, hell she wanted it too.

_--With a taste of your lips... I'm on a ride... You're toxic, I'm slipping under--_

She melted against him as his tongue found hers and started a battle of the sexs ( lmao ). What was going on, she didn't know and frankly she didn't care. This felt too right, too good to be true. She couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't even know this guy. This was the man that tore about her family. Every time she wanted to push away she would get another jolt of electricity from his mouth. She could tell that this man was evil, he was more then evil, but she couldn't help herself and he must have felt the same as she did because he started it all.

Coming up for air before both of their lungs burst. They stared into each other's eyes with shock and curiosity plainly in them. Something took them by suprise and again they kissed each other with a passion neither had ever known. Now don't get me wrong, Naraku was **NO** innocent, but something about this was so unreal, so new to him. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. He was making her dizzy and she couldn't think straight. What was happening, no one knew. They both didn't care as long as this moment lasted.

' _I can't get enough_.' Yuki thought hazily.

_-- Tasting the poison paradise... I'm addicted to you ...Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do ...Don't you know that you're toxic--_

Just then something burst through the trees. That something pulled Yuki out of Naraku's embrace and started growling. How long they had been that way, they didn't know. Yuki was still in her haze and Naraku had a sexy little lusty smirk on his face and kept looking at Yuki like he would devour her there on the spot. Sesshoumaru stepped in Naraku's line of vision and spoke, breaking what they were still trapped in.

" You, Half-breed. Stay away from my sister. She is too good for the likes of you. What have you done to her? I know she wouldn't do that willingly."

To say that Yuki was pissed was the understatement of the year! She moved out from behind her big brother and punched him as hard as she could on the shoulder, quickly getting his attention. He looked down at her in suprise, he couldn't believe she had just hit him, and that hard too! He looked at her questioningly and then raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She raised hers in return, both of them forgetting about Naraku and him watching the siblings.

_: You JERK:_ she growled.

_: Nani:_ he huffed.

_: I am not a child and that is no way to treat me! I can take care of myself, you... you... **YOU BUTTHEAD**:_

_: It is my duty as your older brother to protect you, what would Father say if he saw you with this... thing... what would our mo.. :_ his growl stoped mid sentence.

_: Don't you mean **OUR** mother, brother dear. Yes I know and I have known, both Father and Mother told me. Father told me first and then mother did. Yes, she was human when I was born but she was InuYoukai when she convieved me. She left to find the creature that cursed her into humanity. She left me a note. She is still alive but I know not where. And as for your behavior, I am no longer a pup:_

Naraku stood silently wondering what they were growling and such to eachother. He could make out somethings... Yuki is mad... but thats it.. all he could hear were growls, yips, grunts and several undescribable noises and yes! even Sesshoumaru had whimpered at one point. He smirked watching and waiting to be noticed.

_: You are still my sister! I care what happens to you. That thing is evil:_

_: Naraku isn't a thing, he is a Hanyou_:

_: He is evil:_

_: ... so:_ she yipped with no conviction.

_: Come, we are going home. :_

" Fine..." she said and looked back to Naraku with something akin to regret in her eyes, she quickly put her _'mask'_ back on and waited.

" You, you filthy Hanyou, you will stay away from her! She is..." he was interupted by a growl coming from Yuki.

_: We will talk about this when we get home, **BROTHER**:_ she turned, summoned her cloud and left.

**Groups POV**

" I suppose Inuyasha left with Yuki?" asked Sango.

" I believe so, but did you notice how pale he had gotten when she mentioned something about him calling her a wench before?" asked Miroku.

" Yes, that was kinda funny, I haven't seen him that scared in a long time, he doesn't even get that bad when Kagome SITs him." Sango said turning to Kagome.

" I hope he is alright." Kagome said.

" I am sure he is Okaasan (SP?)." Shippou said quietly.

" I sure hope so." she said and followed the others into the hut.

**Western Lands, Castle, Sesshoumaru's Study**

" What the hell do you think you were doing with that evil, nasty half-breed?" Sesshoumaru stormed.

Yuki had never seen him like this, she looked to Inuyasha and he just shrugged, he hasn't seen him like this either. They had no idea he could so such emotion as this. Her ice mask was still in place when she answered her glaring brother.

" It is my right to have say in my own life, brother. I might be your younger sister but I can take care of myself. I am tired of all of this nonsense. I will be taking a bath and then taking a nap. And if either of you bother me before I come down ,when I am ready I might add, I will have both of your _'family jewels'_! Good day!" she turned and headed to her bathing area.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha shocked. Inuyasha again shrugged. Sesshoumaru paced back and forth until he calmed a bit before addressing his younger 'brother'. He turned on Inuyasha and asked him if he knew that Yuki really was **HIS FULL SISTER**... and at that Inuyasha was stunned. He knew that Yuki looked a lot like both Sesshoumaru's Mother and their Father but thought nothing of it. She looked like him too... but that only indicated that she was of InuTaisho's blood. Inuyasha said no and such and then told him of what she tried to do and then what he had done causing her to fall as well.

" I can't believe you put **MY** sister in jeapordy. How could you do that? Don't you see that she is special? She could very well have Miko powers just as our mother and just as... um I have to do something..." he turned and left.

" Wait a minute... Just like who?"

"That does not concern you."

"What? Are you afraid to tell me?"

" Just like..."

**With Yuki**

She stepped into her room and felt relaxed. She always felt better after a bath, and now it was time for some much needed sleep. She walked to her bed and sat down softly on the fluffy meterial. She laid back and got comfortable on her bed and then closed her eyes and concentrated on her spell that she had woven around her. Once the spell was removed it showed what she really looked like. It didn't change much, she still looked exactly the same but she didn't want them to know that she had come into her powers yet. A tail had appeared and the thing that really indicated that she had found them was the small tear shape by the corner of the outside of her eye. It was a pinkish purple color.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep slowly. She was in a deep sleep when a dream came to her, but it wasn't an ordinary dream. It was one with Naraku in it, but the thing was, he really was there, waiting for her. She walked over to him and cocked her head to the side.

**Yuki's Dream**

" Why is it that you are here?" her dreamself asked.

" Because I have to know what this feeling is. I need to know why I am not acting like myself, I don't like it, and I am hoping to purge you from my system." Dream Naraku said.

_--It's getting late to give you up... I took a sip From my devil cup... Slowly taking over me--_

How true those words were for them both, they didn't know what hit them but I do. They took one look at each other and knew that they had found their soul mates, but because of who they were they weren't aloud to persue this thing. Naraku walked over to Yuki and held out his hand to her. She took it readily and wondered why she trusted him so much. What was it about him that she trusted? He was evil and was not to be trusted, so why is it different with her?

He bent his head to hers and brushed his full lips over hers softly. Yuki wanting more then that brought herself fully into him and took his head in her hands and bringing his mouth to hers forcefully. Naraku loving the sensations she sent through his body let her continue her rough play for now.

_--Too high, can't come down ...It's in the air And ...it's all around... Can you feel me now?--_

He wanted to taste her deeper. He took her down to the ground with him and posistioned himself beside her. He moved to were his face was over hers and titled it back a little, then swooping down for the kill, he kissed her with everything he had in him, making her moan into his ready mouth.

_--With a taste of your lips ...I'm on a ride... You're toxic, I'm slipping under... Tasting the poison paradise... I'm additcted to you... Don't you know that you're toxic... And I love what you do ...Don't you know that you're toxic--_

He knew that it was just her dream but it would come close to reality. He looked into her golden eyes and rubed his hand down her cheek to her throat and asked a question that was way to gentle for him, but he wanted to know.

" Yuki, my dear. Are you ready for this? If you are ready I will see this through."

By that she didn't fully understand but she nodded anyway, she knew what she wanted and she knew she had to have him. Now, later and forever. He nodded in response and bent his head for the last time and took her cherry, kiss bruised lips into a gentle yet demanding kiss.

_--Intoxicate me now... With your loving now... I think I'm ready now ...Intoxicate me now ...With your loving now ...I think I'm ready now--_

* * *

Well thats it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know and please review.

Let me know what you all think... loves to my reviewers... thanks you guys soooooo much... means alot.

GoldenEyedGirl

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter Three: Feelings?

Hey hey, I am back and ready for action. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter and if not well then sorry and let me know whats wrong or let me know if you like it etc etc. Thank you.

**Warning:** Lemon : ish

Disclaimer: Duh, if I did, do you think I would be here? Come on!

Then: He knew that it was just her dream but it would come close to reality. He looked into her golden eyes and rubed his hand down her cheek to her throat and asked a question that was way to gentle for him, but he wanted to know.

" Yuki, my dear. Are you ready for this? If you are ready I will see this through."

By that she didn't fully understand but she nodded anyway, she knew what she wanted and she knew she had to have him. Now, later and forever. He nodded in response and bent his head for the last time and took her cherry, kiss bruised lips into a gentle yet demanding kiss.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Feelings?**

He went to check on his little sister and as he got to her door, he could smell the arousal in her room. Thinking that Naraku had followed and somehow gotten into her room, he barged inside and was kind of relieved that no one was there but what startled him was what kind of dream she was having? And about who, he already knew. He was about to turn and walk out of her room when she whispered said persons name out loud. That had him, he couldn't stand his baby sister thinking of that _'thing'_ that way. He walked over to her bed and started to gently shake her awake.

She moaned in protest before becoming fully aware of her surroundings. Sitting up in her bed she glared at the one who had woken her from her _'pleasant'_ dreams. She was about to ask Sesshoumaru why he had done what he did but before any words exscaped her mouth Sesshoumaru beat her to the point and asked her what her fasination with Naraku was. She sat there dumbfounded for a moment before replying...

" That my dear brother is none of your concern."

" Oh, but it is dear sister. I am to protect you like father and mother wished me to do so."

" I am no longer a small pup, Sesshoumaru! I am a woman and have been taught to protect myself!"

" Fine, let us see if you have been trained as you say you have. Follow me to the dojo and we will spar."

" No holding back Sesshy, deal?"

He growled at the nickname she loved calling him but answered her none-the-less.

" Deal."

They walked to the dojo, located not to far from Sesshoumaru's study. Sesshoumaru was the first to enter the dojo and turned to face Yuki. She looked at him and asked him what he wanted to do first and he answered her by just coming at her, no weapons.

' _Ah, hand to hand first_.' she thought quickly before stepping aside.

'_ She's fast_.' Sesshoumaru thought.

They lunged for eachother and grappled together. They enterlaced their fingers and applied pressure as hard as they could, but something happened that they weren't counting on. There was suddenly a blast of light and they both went sailing through the room at amazing speed. As the room cleared of the light and dust they sat there staring at eachother.

" You! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

" The same question could be asked of you little sister."

" I thought Father told you along time ago."

" No, he did not and I did not tell you because it is unheard of for someone like me to have that sort of _'power'_."

" Well you know, it does run in the family."

" Yes, it does. Now, back to sparring, this time.. no magic... no poison."

" Acceptible." Yuki nodded.

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin, while Yuki drew one of her Dao. They circled eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. Sesshoumaru decided that he had enough of testing her patience, he swung and barely missed her. She was fast indeed. In fact, she had disappeared. He started to try and sense her, he closed his eyes and let his senses wonder when he felt the cold nip of a blade pressed to the delicate skin of his long, slender neck.

" Gotcha. Never lose sight of the oppounent."

" Gain."

" Thanks, you know I did good."

" Yes, but this time, I won't be so foolish as to close my eyes."

They squared off yet once again. Facing eachother and watching eachoters movements. She came at him with speed only the InuTaisho family had. Sesshoumaru dodged and swung his blade behind him. Catching her off guard, the blade was at her side in an instant.

" Gain."

" Looks like we have a draw so far, it will not be this way for long."

" I have a deal for you, Brother."

" Yes, what is this deal you speak of?" His interest spiked.

" If I win, you aren't to be as protective as you are now and you will see me as an adult and as a member of the _'well skilled, trained warriors'_." she mocked the last part, hearing it so often from her father.

Sesshoumaru understood the last part and allowed a small smile to grace his sinfully sexy lips ( hehe ladies you know I couldn't help that!).

" I don't see what I will get out of this little bargin."

" I won't complain about the over protective shadow I always seem to have?"

" Not good enough, but if you include to stay away from Naraku then we have a deal."

" Fine, but I hope you know that I don't plan on losing."

" Good, neither do I."

With a mixed combanation, he went at his sister. He swung his blade, but missed. Turning he came at her again with his claws outstreched, missing again. Next he came at her with his whip but there was nothing there to come at. He stopped, searching the whole room for her. As he scaned the room, Yuki watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Upon seeing him turn his back to her she took her opportunity to strike. Gliding down from her hiding place, close to the roof. She landed without making a sound and snuck up on him, scent and aura concealed.

She grabbed him from behind and got him in a headlock. Saying she had won but him not being happy with that said that she didn't connect with a fatal blow but she knowing he would say that said yes I did and took out the blade that was unconsciencely pressed to the jugular vein in his neck. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the year.

" Gain." he said irritatedly.

" Oh, sweet brother mine. Don't feel bad, yes we were both taught by Father but Mother also taught me all she could."

" Before you go off to do whatever it is you had in mind, let me give you something I was going to do so yesterday." He reached inside his haori and pulled out a beatiful bracelet.

He walked over to his sister and placed the delicate thing on her wrist. It was nicely crafted. Two threads of blue and silver were criss-crossed with a beautiful gold crescent moon right in the middle of it. On each end of the crescent moon were small but perfect diamonds. They say a dog is a man's best friend and a diamond is a womans. (hehe)

" Thanks Sesshy, its beautiful."

" It is not meant for beauty, you have enough of that. If you need me it will let me know. I will be able to feel your distress."

" Oh well, thanks for trusting me."

" I know you can protect yourself but there are things in this world that you won't be able to handle on your own. And if you need me before then just rub the moon and call my name."

" Brother, this is not a goodbye. I have to find Inuyasha, something was not right about him."

" I see you have Mother's compasion."

" And I see you have Father's indifference."

She leaned up to her brother and kissed his cheek. She said she would be careful and that she loved him and would be back soon. He said yeah yeah and told her to go before he went back on his word and went with her or made her stay there. She just laughed and summoned her cloud, heading for the usual Inu-group.

**With Naraku**

He was watching on Kanna's mirror. So she was heading for the group, looking for Inuyasha. What will she do when she finds out that Inuyasha is no longer with That group? Would she go looking for him?

' _Maybe I can lure her here with him as bait? Then maybe we can finish what I started but only not in dreams this time, this time it could be for real_.'

**FLASHBACK**

_**He knew that it was just her dream but it would come close to reality. He looked into her golden eyes and rubed his hand down her cheek to her throat and asked a question that was way to gentle for him, but he wanted to know.**_

_**" Yuki, my dear. Are you ready for this? If you are ready I will see this through."**_

_**By that she didn't fully understand but she nodded anyway, she knew what she wanted and she knew she had to have him. Now, later and forever. He nodded in response and bent his head for the last time and took her cherry, kiss bruised lips into a gentle yet demanding kiss.**_

**Warning: Lemon : ish starts NOW!**

_**He slid his hands over her heavenly body, exploring to his hearts content. Yuki leaned into his hungry touch and let her own delicate hands roam over Naraku's own hardened clothing covered body. Naraku leaned down to her yet again and kissed her beautifully shaped lips but this kiss was different then the last time he had kissed her, this one was more gentle and dare we say it?... Loving! By this time they were both getting pretty hot, sweaty and horny ( Yeah, I know, a pretty funny word, heh).**_

_**Naraku lifted Yuki off of her small feet and held her lithe form against his well muscled and hot body. Carrying her over to a soft, lush bed that had suddenly appeared out of no where, as if it had fallen from the sky. Before he got completely to the bed he sat her gently on her feet at the egde of the bed and crushed her lips in a hot, lust filled, passionate kiss. He slipped off the kimono she was wearing earlier that day. Yuki let it fall to the ground in a graceful heap. She stepped out of the piled mess and slid onto the bed.**_

_**Naraku watched her movements and realized how much he wanted her, for how long he knew not but he did know that he wanted her tremendously more then he ever imagined wanted anyone before. He noticed how smooth her skin was, how beautiful her body is and how perfectly shaped it is. He watched her slide onto the bed and wait for his next movements. Just watching her had made him harder then stone!**_

_**He slowly took off the clothing that was blocking her view of his gorgeous body. His chest was the first thing to come into view. So solid and well muscled, milky white and looked as hard as nails. Next was his abdomen, solid, well formed, you could probably bounce a coin off of it, perfectly. Arms then came and you could tell he could easily lift her with no troubles. Heh, you know what comes next, he was impressive, large, gigantic and well... too big!**_

_**Naraku seeing her troubled eyes told her that it would be alright but it would hurt for a moment or two until she adjusted to his size and the feeling of being filled. She nodded her understanding and opened her arms wide, waiting for him to come to her on the bed. He strode the short distance to the bed and slowly climbed up her form, kissing and licking his way. Licking her thighs and kissing the side of her flat stomach, finally stopping at a peaked nipple. He lowered his head and suckled her.**_

_**She moaned in suprise and want, it felt so good to be touched this way... that is the only thought that came into her mind before it went completely blank. Naraku held one tender breast with one hand while his other made its way to her flat, taught abdomen where he played with the smooth skin for a few moments.**_

_**Moving lower on her, he touched the slick curls of her womanhood. She gasped and twitched at the new sensation of a male touching her that way. Naraku continued his torment on her and slid a taloned finger into her tight, wet passage. Yuki gasped at the intrusion and tried closing her legs on him. Naraku kept them open by pushing the hand that was already down there on her legs and forcing them open again.**_

_**Yuki loving the dominace he was taking, let him do as he wished and opened them for him. Naraku knew she was submiting, well at least a little and for now. He went back to what he was doing and slided the finger back into her slowly, slightly bumping into her hymen. He stopped there and started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her in a rythmic motion. Her body tensed and she tightened around his finger, not used to the feeling. Still he continued, until he got Yuki moaning and growling with pleasure.**_

_**Feeling it was time, he slid another finger in to lay beside the first one. This time he did the same as the first, until his tempo was faster and harder then the first. In, out, in, out... he kept going until she was about to explode and knew it. He withdrew his moist and sticky fingers from her quivering body.**_

_**With a growl of protest she started to sit up until she felt him on her nipples yet once again. He suckled her a bit before asking her if she was ready. She growled out at him to hurry up and take her before she got angry. Him, loving this side of her, but not wanting to upset her, did as she asked. He positioned himself at her enterance and was about to dive into her warmth when... all of a sudden... she disappeared!**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Naraku growled in anger and lust. He was hungry for her, ravenous for the sweet smell of her arousel, wanting to taste her sweet honey. He was afraid that when he finally did he would take her rapaciously, and that was something he didn't want to do on her first time. And he would get her to come to him, and she won't be disappearing on him in the middle of it either, that little beauty of a demoness is going to stay beneath him. Getting up from his seat on the floor he walked over to the open window looking up at the skies, he got an epiphany.

" Kagura! " he yelled just loud enough for her to hear.

" Yes, Master Naraku?" she almost choked on the latter of the sentence.

" I have a plan for you and I want you to do it, immediately!"

" Yes, Master Naraku." She bowed and waited for his idea.

**With the Inu-gang**

" Miroku, do you think Inuyasha is alright?" Kagome asked holding Shippou close to her heart.

" Yes, Kagome-chan, I do believe he is just fine, but I wish I could confirm my beliefs. Unfortunately I can not do such a thing." Miroku said as he leaned against the wall he was sitting by.

" You know Kagome, Inuyasha is too stubborn to be anything but ok. I mean you remember when he was hurt badly and said he was just fine. He won't give in to anything until he knows he is here, safe, with you." Sango said.

" I hope your right, Sango-san." Kagome said while petting Shippou on the head.

All of a sudden Shippou sat straight up, straighter then they had ever seen him sit before. Kagome asked him what was wrong but before the little tyke have a chance to reply, there was a gust of wind signalling someone had entered the hut.

" That would probably be because of me, caught my scent did you, kit?" said an ice cold voice from the door.

They all knew that voice without having to look, it was Yuki. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's sister, the very same demoness that they had met the previous day.

" What do you want with us, demon?"

" That grows old and even more irritating coming from you, taijiya." Yuki said in an emotionless tone.

Before Sango could retourt back there was a yell from outside...

" Yuki! Yuki! I have a message for you... and I think you want to hear this!" said the all to familiar voice of Kagura.

" What is **SHE** doing here?" Kagome asked.

Yuki walked out of the old hut and into the fresh air of the outdoors. She came to stand a short distance away from the wind demoness. Staring at each other Yuki finally decided to get this over with and called out to Kagura...

" What it is you want, creation?" Yuki asked bored already.

" I have a message for you from Naraku. I have a bargain for you and this is what it contains... "

* * *

Well thats it for now.. sorry for the long wait... I hope you like.. please read and review... lemme know what you think K?

**Sum**: Sesshoumaru and Yuki are real brother and sister. InuTaisho's first mate had given birth to Sesshoumaru when he was forced into taking a mistress. A couple of years later that mistress ( Inu's mom) gave Sesshoumaru's mother a potion to turn her human for a short while (she got it from Naraku who had brought the unconscience InuYoukia to her and then hid her away to wear she couldn't get away. InuTaisho was upset yes but he mated his mistress, causing Inuyasha, but what everyone didn't know is that Shesshoumaru's mom ( Hana) was preggo with Yuki at the time of her dissapearance. InuTaisho eventually found her again and helped her escape etc etc. Yuki was born and visited often by InuTaisho and then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha started coming with him. All the while both parents were training her. InuTaisho dies and Yuki runs away when told... lives with an aunt for a while, goes to find her mother... finds a note and then decides to go find her 'brothers'. She meets Naraku and the Inu-group and well.. thats basically it... you should know the rest.

GoldenEyedGirl

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter Four: Bargains

**A/N**: Well, I am back. Sorry for such a long wait but I haven't had many ideas for this one. So I am just going to go with the flow and see what comes out and hope for the best. I will try hard.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru: cough "Bullshit." cough**

**Golden: "Excuse me? What did you just say?"**

**Sesshoumaru: "You heard me, Wench."**

**Golden: Smirks**

**Sesshoumaru: " And what pray tell are you smirking at?"**

**Golden: " The several ways I can torture you in this story."**

**Sesshoumaru: Thinks and starts to nod " Yes, I believe you are cruel enough for that."**

**Golden: " For one, thats why I am the author and another thats why ya love me"**

**Sesshoumaru: Rolls eyes "Get on with the story already."**

**Golden: Glares " Fine."**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.**

* * *

**Recap:** **_Yuki walked out of the old hut and into the fresh air of the outdoors. She came to stand a short distance away from the wind demoness. Staring at each other Yuki finally decided to get this over with and called out to Kagura..._**

**_" What it is you want, creation?" Yuki asked bored already._**

**_" I have a message for you from Naraku. I have a bargain for you and this is what it contains... "

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four: Bargains**

" Well, out with it already. I don't have all day you know." Yuki warned.

" As I was saying, I have a message for you from Naraku. He wants to bargain with you and I am sure you want this. He said that he will trade Inuyasha for you. You don't even have to be held captive. He just wants to speak with you before you leave this village is all. He told me to bring you to him and he will release Inuyasha and when you wish to return here I will bring you back." Kagura explained.

" Why should I trust the likes of you?" Yuki asked patiently.

" You shouldn't but that is up to you. It matters not to be as long as you come with me."

Yuki looked to the group that stood close behind her. They were nice... for humans. And she did want to talk to Naraku about the strange dream she had. She had to ask him if he was the one that did it to her, the one that is forcing her to dream intimately of him. She might as well get this over with and see what he has to say for himself.

_'Oh, I bet brother dear will just love me for my decision.'_ she thought sarcastically.

" Fine, I will go but I will keep my weapons with me at all times, Understood?" she asked the wind witch.

" Oh, of course." she said mockingly and bowed.

Yuki turned to the group and told them that she will find out what he wanted and get Inuyasha back in the process, so that it was worth a shot. They all looked at her like she was crazy but none felt the need to get killed for questioning her. Kagome, being the person she is, stepped forward and bowed down to Yuki, telling her to be careful and to keep up her guard. Yuki just looked at her like she was stupid and then said...

" Thank you for your concern but it is not needed." she said and slightly moved her head in acknowledgment.

Yuki walked over to Kagura and told her that she might as well get on her feather and that she would follow her on her _'cloud'_( can anyone tell me what the hell that is?). Kagura nodded and summoned her feather. Letting the wind drift her higher into the air and going at a medium pace as to not lose Yuki in the process. Naraku-sama would not like that one bit.

" Is this the fastest you can go or are you going this slow for a reason? Trust me I will be able to keep up with you." Yuki stated.

Kagura nodded and let loose. They zoomed on, into the distance. The group went in when they could no longer see Yuki or Kagura. All hoping it would turn out okay. Kagome sat on the hard floor of the hut and asked Kaede what she thought of everything going on. Kaede just sat there and said that things will develop and it will be rather unusual, she said she could feel it in her bones.

" I wonder what Naraku wants with Lady Yuki? I mean, yes she is powerful, the sister of a great Demon Lord and very gorgeous, but what is his plan?" Miroku wondered out loud.

" You know, Pervert. You actually have a good point." Stated Sango.

" Why my dear, Sango... Is that a compliment?" Miroku said moving closer to her.

" Don't you even think about it houshi."

" But my dear, lovely Sango."

**SLAP! SMACK! WHAM!**

" **_HENTAI_**! Don't you ever touch me there again!" Sango said furiously.

_'I can't believe he had the gaul to touch me in **THAT** spot. I mean jeez, what is with that. He usually just touchesmy ass but this time he went for my breasts and... uh... private area_.' Sango thought with a blush.

Luckily for Miroku he was still out cold and didn't she the red stain come upon Sango's cheeks. Kagome started to giggle at what she had just witnessed and thought that it was cute for her friends to actually start thinking like two people who seriously like each other. Sango looked at her with a sisterly death glare, and Kagome calmed herself and handed out lunch to Sango and Shippou, finally getting some for herself but noticed how much was left because they were so used to Inuyasha eating everything.

' _I miss him_.' She thought as she started eating.

**With Sesshoumaru**

' _What is taking her so long? I know she isn't in any trouble, she would have summoned me. Or would she? Kami-sama she is driving me insane, why did I ever think having a sister was good?_' he thought as he paced his chambers.

Sesshoumaru stood still as he felt a semi-powerful presence near his bedchamber. He waited patiently as it got nearer and nearer to his spot and wondered who/what would come to his chamber, and then he remember he ordered a maid to get him some sake to calm his nerves.

' _Damnit, it is like being the blasted woman's father_.' he thought thinking of his sister yet again.

He was about to get the damn sake himself when he felt the aura of the _'maid'_? It couldn't have been the same maid he sent to get the sake, when all of a sudden the aura dimmed considerably and there was a light knock on his door.

' _Hn, seems like I can have a proper distraction until Yuki gets back_.' he thought and smirked.

" Come." he said in a bored manner.

The maid entered and bowed down, telling him that his sake is ready and walking to the small table at the side of his room. Slowly putting down the sake bottle and cup. She poured out a reasonable amount into the glass. By the time she was finished with that Sesshoumaru was sitting down, she handed him his glass and bowed to leave, but before she could go he asked a question that she did not wish to answer.

" Why do you hide it?"

" Uh, Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said still not looking him in the eye, head bowed down, eyes fixed on the floor.

" Do not be an imbecile. I know you could feel my aura respond to yours. Answer the question and every other question I ask you. Understood?" He asked haughtily.

" Aye, My Lord Sesshoumaru. If I can speak plainly?" she said looking up at him for his answer.

Sesshoumaru was stunned for a moment. She was a beauty, she had eyes the color of the deepest seas. Just as he was getting a good look at her, her smell changed. She was scared and it showed in her eyes as they changed to a color of pure lavender. Shocked at her eye color change but not showing it, he was fascinated with them. He could not see what color her hair was for it was covered with cloth. Remembering she had asked him a question and nodded his answer. She almost sighed in relief and her eyes changed once again. To the purest form of jade.

" I am sorry if my hiding my... uh.. aura has disturbed you, My Lord. I hide it because I am of the lowest servent in this palace and do not wish to bring about chaos. I do not know how it is that I got this or where I come from. I know not of anything beyond the years I have spent here at this castle." she said bowing her head again.

" Indeed. What else do you hide from your master and lord?" he asked in his _'higher then thou'_ tone.

She looked down guiltily. She looked up hesitantly and nodded. She took off the cloth and her midnight black/blue tresses rippled down her back and hit the floor, for she was sitting on her knees and her hair was just as long as his. There was a small hum in the room that turned into an outrageous noise, a small flash of light and then there she stood. An angel in the disguise of a servant girl.

Long midnight black/blue hair as long as his, eyes that shown with knowledge only she could and/or would ever know, cherry lips that looked quite plump and tasty, pale skin the color of bright moonlight, and a figure every female would envy and want. She was absolutely gorgeous, and untouchable, even for the Great Demon Lord himself, she was untouchable. It was a law between Demon and Angel that neither would ever be _'intimate'_ unless it was granted by the Kami-sama himself. That was as likely as everyone turning into gods and goddesses. He sat on in awe before catching himself and asked her another question.

" Why?"

" I was sent to watch over you and your family, along with friends of the family. As you all will be needed in the future, how far into the future I can not say."

" Understood. From now on, since you must _'watch over me and my family'_ you will be my personal servant. When we are alone you may call me Sesshoumaru if that is your wish but to keep up your disguise of a servant you will have to call me Master Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama." He bowed his head in respect because Angels and Demons were the more powerful of species, and yes.. she was powerful alright.

She nodded and turned to leave but before she did he said that her chambers would be moved closer to him for her purpose. She thanked him and went on her way. He sat looking at his sake that he hasn't even thought about or touched.

' _She is beautiful. And what about this business of being needed in the future?_' Sesshoumaru plotted and thought and tried to think of what it would be, when a name popped into his head... **Naraku!**

**With Naraku, Kagura and Yuki**

They had just arrived and he was there waiting for them. He told Kagura that she could go now and that when she was needed again he would call for her. She nodded and walked into the dark palace of the man that was known by everyone as Naraku.

" So what is it you wished to talk to me about, Naraku?" Yuki stated, getting straight to the point.

" Ah, as forward as your brother I see. I have to ask you if you have been having strange dreams?"

" Yes, I have and I have to ask that you stop them immediately."

" What! You mean that you are not the one that caused them? I didn't start it but I did use it for my purpose. I have to know why I feel what I feel when you are near."

" No I most certainly am not the one that started them. I thought that it was you? Why would you do that? I do not know of what you speak."

" No, I didn't. Wait, let us rest inside and I will ask the advice of Kanna and then I will answer your questions."

They walked into the palace and every part of it was filled with miasma but to his astonishment, it wasn't effecting her what so ever. He asked her why and she told him that she was also a miko. That surprised him but he still wanted her, so walking in and sitting down he called for Kanna.

" Kanna!"

" Yes, My lord?"

" Can you tell us why it is we keep having these _'dreams'_?

" Yes, my lord... it is because ...

* * *

**A/N:**Well I hope you like the redone chapter. I have only corrected a few things and Imight be posting another chapter in the near future.Thank you for reading. Please Review.

**GoldenEyedGirl**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:**

Hiya, I know it has been a long time since I have updated and I am truly sorry. I have been so busy with my daughter I just lost track of time. I cannot believe how fast a year flies by. Anyway, I am back now and I am trying to update at least one chapter of every story as fast as I can so please be patient with me. Thank you, please read, and review the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do however own Yuki.**

**Chapter Six: The truth revealed**

"Yes, my lord… it is because… you both need each other. I am not allowed to say more then that. I am sorry my master." Kanna said bowing to Naraku.

"Why is it you are not allowed to tell us, Void?" Yuki asked coldly.

"Kami, themselves do not wish it… if you knew it would mess with fate and destiny… those are things not to be messed with." Kanna said politely.

Yuki nodded to the small demon and turned to Naraku. She raised a perfect eyebrow asking a silent question. Naraku however was not Sesshoumaru so did not understand her silent look. Naraku told Kanna to leave, then turned to Yuki, and asked her what she thought of the whole situation. She told him the truth, she believed that Kanna knew more then she was saying but understood what the Kami would do to her if she spilled the beans. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Yuki and then sighed heavily.

"I know you hate not knowing everything but the Kami's themselves wanted this to happen. We just have to go with the flow and figure everything out in the process."

"How would you suggest we do that, Oh Mighty Demoness of the West?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"You are too cocky for your own good, Half-breed."

"How dare you! You are in MY home. You are in MY company, you are to be respectful."

"Oh excuse me, I am only respectful to those who earn it. You cannot command ME to do anything. I am Yuki, Princess and heir to the Western Lands. As for how we should accomplish this task… give me a few days and I will come up with something."

"You mean that you will run home and ask your brother what you should do."

"No I won't ask him what I should do but I will ask his opinion. You forget yourself Naraku. My brother is intelligent… do not forget that." Yuki said haughtily.

Naraku growled at the Demoness in front of him before shrugging and walking away. He hated to admit it but she was telling the truth. Sesshoumaru was indeed bright and would probably know how to fix things but he did not want that damn dog to know his business. He looked at her, narrowed his eyes, and sniffed lightly. He knew full well that the only reason why Sesshoumaru would even think about helping them is because he doesn't want his sister anywhere near him… speaking of being near him… how did she get away from Sesshoumaru so easily?

"How, pray tell, did you get away from your… ever so charming… brother?"

"That is none of your business and besides… I can take care of myself. He couldn't stop me from doing what I wished even if he tried."

"Actually, my dear, he could. He is your Lord… he could stop you… if you think of the royal court. He could have you punished for disobeying him… or far worse." Naraku said with a smirk and a mysterious glint in his eye.

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise before she realized what he meant, he meant that her brother could mate her off with some royal snob that would probably treat her like trash and a brood mare. What did he have in mind? Why was he looking at her like that? The glint in her eye was making her uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Look, my brother wouldn't do that to me. He would rather see my happy. I know that for a fact, he is just a bit over protective at the moment, that's all. Besides, a little ass kicking is good every now and then."

"Are you telling me that you beat your brother in a sparing match?" Naraku chuckled before she had given her answer.

"I did, but I still think he let me win. I know how he is in battle, he knows that I wouldn't have stopped until I was badly injured or worse. I can't help it if I am stubborn, now can I?"

"You are stubborn I suppose, now back to our problem. I have a suggestion I would like to try out and see if it will work. If you don't mind." Naraku stated with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"First you are going to tell me why you did what you did to my mother and let me guess, you want to kiss or something and see if that brings anything out."

"What I did to your mother? Ah, Hana... yes she was beautiful but I will be honest... as hard as that is for me. I loved Inuyasha's mother. She would not mate me because I was a hanyou and not nearly as powerful as your blasted father. She used me just as easily as I use others. She turned me into what I am today. Then her damn kid had to go and steal the next woman I wanted... and how pray tell did you figure that out so quickly?"

"I know how your brain works, that is all. Hm, you have given me much to think about."

"You mean you were thinking the same thing and why is it you must think about it... what is done is done."

Yuki's blush was enough statement he needed. He languidly took hold of her scrumptious body, bringing her closer to him, close enough to feel the burning heat of his body. Naraku smirked before raising a dark eyebrow at her silence and non resisting body. She smirked and shrugged before bringing her head closer to his but before their lips met she lightly nipped his bottom lip, causing a slight tear to break through.

Naraku captured her lips then and as she massaged her tongue with his he nipped her tongue causing her to bleed mixing their blood together, unknowingly making a strong bond between the two souls. Naraku brought a clawed hand to the back of her head and brought her closer to him, slightly dipping her in order to reach her better. Yuki moaned at the contact and Naraku himself almost lost control then and there, he growled in return.

He ran his free hand along her firm sculpted body, earning another slight moan in the process. Yuki herself brought a hand to his chest and snuck her way into his haori to feel his heated skin beneath her soft hand. She wanted to feel more skin, needed to feel more skin, so with a growl he ripped open his haori and ran her smooth hands over his rippling muscled chest. Muscled bunched at her delicate hands glided softly over every inch she could reach.

They broke a part to get their breath, all the while looking at each other, wondering what in the hell just happened. She cocked her head to the side watching him, as Naraku ran a hand roughly through his long mane of hair. He frowned before going to his window and sitting on the ledge. He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I think it would be best if you would go figure out what you can about this problem of ours. While you do that I will be pouring over every book I have in my study and personal library."

"I think your right, I will be back as soon as I know something. You are not the only one frustrated by this stupid… problem."

He said nothing and she left the room. He could feel her running at an alarming pace through his palace and then through the woods. He got up and went to his study and true to his word he took out several books and started searching for the answers he needed.

**In Sesshoumaru's study**

Yuki burst through the doors, panting heavily. Sesshoumaru looked up alarmed and poured her a glass of water. He stood and went to where she sat and handed it to her. As he neared her he growled, he had figured out where she had went and with whom she was with.

"Sessh… before you start… let me… get my breath… back… okay." Yuki said still out of breath.

"Fine, but you have some explaining to do."

:growl… bark… yip yip…:

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock, he did not hear what he just heard… did he? He narrowed his eyes at his baby sister. She kept looking at him and then back to the floor.

"You do not know what that means I am guessing, other wise you would not have told me."

"No, that is why I visited him today, to confront him, only to find out that he is having the same problems."

"That is no problem, it is a nightmare! The Kami's must hate me! What have I done to deserve such a horrible life for my sister."

"What do you mean, you know what is wrong?"

:bark… yip.. whine whine… yip… bark bark… growl:

**"HE CAN'T BE MY SOULMATE!!"**

A/N:

I know it is too short but I need help and immediately. I need someone to read my stories one by one and tell me what is wrong, ideas, what they think etc etc. Tell me anything you would like to about my stories… meaning: Every story I have, I need as much help right now as possible. It doesn't matter if you flame me but give me something man…be critical. I need help!! Thanks.

GoldenEyedGirl


	7. Family

**A/N: **

**Boy it has been awhile hasn't it? I am going to try and finish this story first. I have had major writers block. I just can't seem to get out of the rut I am in but hopefully this will give me a kick start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter Seven: Family**

"I am afraid it is the truth. My sister is doomed! Your soul mate is none other than Naraku; the greatest evil on this planet and my sister is the one to mate him." Sesshoumaru groaned as he flopped into the chair across from his sister.

"Sesshy, you need to stop being so dramatic. There must be something that can be done. Look, I think you need to see the note mother left me." Yuki said as she took the note from a pocket on the inside of her kimono.

Yuki handed him the note and watched his face while he read it. His mask slipped a little more as each second went by. By the time he was done with the note he was so livid his stare alone was almost deadly.

"He… and … soul mates … I am going to kill the bastard!"

"No brother you won't… do you want to know the whole truth?"

"You mean what he told you?"

"Yes, and I know it to be true. He did not lie. I would have known and you know it."

"Fine, explain to me the pathetic excuse he gave you as to why he would hurt our mother." He sighed leaning back into the chair.

"Iyazoi was jealous of our mother. She had used Naraku's love for her to trick him into capturing our mother and making the potion that was used on her. What really pissed him off is that she did not want to be with him afterwards because he was a hanyou and wasn't as powerful as our father. When Inuyasha met and fell in love with Kikyou was the final straw that broke him. He wanted Kikyou for himself and when the son of the woman who scorned him took her from him he finally lost his control and got revenge on Inuyasha and yada yada yada. He now wants the Shikon no Tama so that he can be powerful just as Iyazoi wanted. She is the reason for all of this… if she wasn't dead I would kill her now. Naraku has a small Void Demon that knows more than she is letting on. She said the Kami's wouldn't like it if she told us everything." Yuki took a deep breath after that whole speech.

"That makes much sense that does not excuse him for his transgressions. He is evil wither it is because of something someone has done or not."

"Oh yeah… then why were you mad at me for taking fathers attention? Why were you jealous because he was more open with me than with you? I am not stupid Sesshoumaru and I couldn't help it if he treated me different then you two." She said sighing.

"You are right Yuki. I was jealous of the attention father gave you and as I have grown I have realized that he showered you in attention because you were his only daughter… I think it was also a way to show mother that he still loved her and that he was terribly sorry for what Iyazoi had done."

Yuki stood up and went to Sesshoumaru only to sit on his lap and kiss his cheek. That brought a smile to the emotionless demon lord's face… just as it always done. Yuki was the only one to be able to bring out the emotions. Sesshoumaru was very protective of his only baby sister. He couldn't help himself. She was the only one to understand him as he truly was. He wasn't the cold emotionless demon people thought him to be… they just didn't take the time to get to know him.

"Brother, you do realize we will need to have a meeting with Naraku… person to person. He will have to come to the Palace and we must discuss what has been going on and what is going to happen. We need to search our library and see what we can do about this whole _'soul mate'_ business. What we really need to do is find mother."

"I agree, although I do not like the idea of that half-breed in my home… we have no other choice. Inuyasha is somewhere in the forest to the east of us… hiding."

"I think I should be the one to go get him and while I am at it I will arrange the meeting to be in two days… here in the study."

"Agreed… I will see what I can do about finding our mother."

"Do you realize there is an Angel in the castle?"

"How did you know about the Angel when I just found out today?"

"I sensed her when I came in… you might want to ask her about mother… she might know. Anyway, I am off… take care and I will be back as soon as I can… and don't give me that look." Yuki said kissing his cheek and leaving the study.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and chuckled a little before leaving the study and following the scent of the Angel. He followed the twists and turns in his palace to end up in the family gardens staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There she was… sitting under the sakura tree, holding a blossom and dipping her tiny feet in the small stream that flowed through the garden.

"I failed to ask your name." Sesshoumaru said quietly knowing she would hear him perfectly.

"Oh, so you did. My name is Sora. All is not as it seems. You will find that out in two days time at the meeting with Naraku. Fear not… it is not Naraku you have to worry about. You sister will be his salvation… just as I will be yours." With those words she was engulfed in a blinding light.

When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes she was gone. He looked to the stars and saw the light zooming towards the heavens. Sesshoumaru knew Sora had gotten in trouble for telling him what she did. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Sesshoumaru made his way to his bedroom and slipped out of his silken clothing (mmm, wish I was there), standing in the beam of moonlight streaming through his open window, he sighed as a gentle breeze washed over his warm skin. Sesshoumaru got into bed and covered himself with his silk sheets before drifting off to sleep.

**With Yuki**

'_He is going to be the death of me I just know it. I can understand why he is so protective but what will happen to me when I want to find myself a mate? I can only hope that when that day comes Sesshy will have his own mate to think about. I doubt that will happen anytime soon… no one has caught his eye yet but who knows… maybe with the help of Kami he will find the perfect mate for him.' _Yuki thought taking a deep breath of the fresh night air.

Yuki stopped suddenly and sniffed the air again. She had finally caught the scent of Inuyasha. He smelled of guilt and confusion. Yuki couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had always like him it's just that he seemed to never like her in return. It almost reminded her of his relationship with Sesshoumaru. Yuki walked towards where his scent was strongest, hoping he wouldn't run away. She came to a meadow of tall grass and a rainbow of different colored flowers. She could see Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the field with his head in his hands.

"Inuyasha… I need to speak to you and it is important."

Inuyasha jumped hearing Yuki's voice but made no move to get up. He watched her as she walked to him. He couldn't help but be proud of a sister like her. She was definitely something to be proud of. She was tall, elegant, beautiful and thoughtful. She was a caring individual and just as protective of family… as is the usual of their species.

"What do you want?"

"You are needed at the castle brother. There is a lot that is going on and we need you to be there… you will need to bring your friends as well."

"What happened to my Yuki?"

"I am going to tell you what I know. You had an enchantment placed on you by the dead miko Kikyou. You stole my inheritance and then ran to Kikyou, who by the way was meeting Naraku. They took you to your group and taunted me with my sword… Kikyou argued with Naraku about who would be able to kill you… so he killed her and that's that." Yuki said sitting down beside her half-brother.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I? When have I ever been other wise to you without you causing a fight first? I have always thought of you as my brother… no half about it. You were just too jealous to see it."

"I… I am sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry Inuyasha. I am sure I am the only one that can put our family back together again. Come to the meeting at the castle in two days and everything will be told." Yuki said hugging Inuyasha to her.

Inuyasha gasped and his eyes flew open. He couldn't believe she was hugging him. Yuki did say that she had always thought of him like a brother but he did not believe her until this moment. Finally he had someone to treat him as family. That thought alone brought tears to his eyes as he hugged his little sister.

"Thank you." He whispered before jumping up and running towards his little village.

Yuki shook her head and smiled before heading in the direction of Naraku's castle. She wasn't paying attention last time to notice the beauty of the castle. She studied the place as she walked closer to the massive building. It seemed to be made of some kind of black marble. The courtyard wasn't as beautiful as her ancestral home but it was nice in its own way. As she approached the gates they opened. Kagura was there to great her.

"Follow me." She said walking away from the Princess of the West.

Yuki followed her through the gates, past the courtyard and finally into the entrance of the castle itself. There were large double doors at the entrance with the symbol of a spider (with the doors closed it was whole but if you open the doors the spider splits… hope it helps). They walked into the castle and Kagura led her to Naraku's study. There were too many hallways to count and many ways to get lost. Finally they made it to his study.

"Enter."

Yuki entered the darkened room to blink a few times when a lamp was lit. There sitting behind a low desk was Naraku. He was a dangerous devil… maybe that is what drew her to him but in no time she was sitting in front of him holding a cup of tea.

"You will come to a meeting in my home. Everyone will be there and a few things will be explained. That is all I came to say but I am curious if you found anything in your books?"

"That can wait until the meeting. What I want to know is why you are trying to devour me with your eyes."

"I can't help looking at an attractive demon… no can I? You have no right calling me when you are sitting there undressing me with your eyes."

"I can't help admire a demoness of your… stature."

"I am leaving now. The meeting is in two days… don't be late and bring both Kagura and Kanna."

Yuki stood up and was walking to the door when she felt a clawed hand at her elbow a split second before it turned her around and brought her to the hardened chest of Naraku. Naraku chuckled at her shocked expression before bringing his lips to her own and claiming the kiss they both wanted. Yuki groaned and brought her arms up around Naraku's neck while Naraku growled and pressed her body closer to his. Naraku held the back of her neck while deepening the kiss and his other hand slowly ran down her spine to end up grabbing her ass and grinding his hips into her softness.

**With Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha we have been so worried about you!" Kagome screamed hugging him.

"Feh, women get off. I am fine."

"Wow, what's wrong with you? You have changed so much in such a short time." Miroku stated smiling at the hanyou.

"I have some news. We are going to go to Sesshoumaru's for a meeting. We are all invited to go and Monk… shut up."

"Why are you happy Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Because Kagome… for the first time in my life… I realize that I have friends who love me and a family member who is willing to love me as they are supposed to." He said smiling.

**A/n:**

**I know it was short but what can I say? I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. Please let me know what you think and please if anyone is interested… help me with my stories… I need it. If you have any ideas for any of my stories I can guarantee they will be used and you will be given credit. :) Read and Review please.**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	8. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
